Happy Birthday
by serialkiller13
Summary: Doom has forgotten an important day to Loki, his birthday, So Doom tries to make it up to him, he enlist the help of a few friends,and in the end he makes sure that Loki feels happy on his special day. Guest starring: Norman Osborne, Namor, the Hood, and Emma Frost. Part two in the Psychos in Love series.


Happy Birthday

**This is part 2 of the Psychos in Love series, and today Doom is being romantic for Loki, after he yells at him, so enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Doom was furious with Loki, today he was attacking the Avengers and Loki wasn't helping, so they had to escape early while they still had a chance to get back to Latveria.

"Loki! Why didn't you help!" Doom growled at a cowering Loki.

"I'm sorry Vicki," Loki whimper.

Doom slapped Loki and said "Stop calling me that!"

"Yes, sir," Loki whispered and went to his room and shut the door.

Doom took off his mask and rubbed his temples, he was walking in the other direction when he tripped over Loki's notebook, and Doom was about to yell at Loki again when he looked down and saw on page marked in particular.

_Plan's for my birthday:_

_Have Breakfast in bed._

_Have a romantic picnic with Victor._

_Go to the beach._

_Have a water gun war._

_See fireworks._

_Have sex on the beach._

_Fall asleep smiling next to Victor_.

Doom blinked at what he just read, it was Loki's birthday today? Why didn't he say something? Was it a surprise? Then Doom remembers the conversation they had this morning before the fight with the Avengers…

*o*O*o*

"_Morning Victor!" Loki said to cheerful for a person in the morning._

_Doom noticed he didn't call him Vicki, since Loki knew he hated the nickname but still allowed him to call him it._

"_Hello." Doom said still nursing a cup of coffee._

_Loki sat down next to him grinning like a puppy, Doom raised an eyebrow under his mask and said "What?"_

"_Today's a special day!" Loki practically sang._

"_I know what you're talking about," Doom said._

"_You do!?" Loki squealed he was practically beaming._

_Doom nodded and said "Yes, today is the day we finally get rid of the Avengers, with my full proof plan of course."_

_Loki grin faded into confusion and he said "What?"_

"_Don't worry Loki, you have a part in the plan too, we leave in about 20 minutes, try to get ready before then," Doom said getting up, he glance back to Loki who had a hurt expression on his face, Doom stopped and said "Hey, you ok?"_

_Loki shook his head smiled sadly and said "I'm fine."_

_Doom just shrugged and walked away._

_*o*O*o*_

Doom face palmed and said to himself "Victor you idiot."

He couldn't believe he didn't know it was Loki's birthday today, he slowly made his way to Loki's room and listen through the door, Doom heard Loki's heart wrenching sobs that he was trying to muffle with his pillow. Doom looked down at Loki's notebook, at stared at the door and went to his office picked up the phone and dial Norman Osborne…

"Victor, I know you live in a different time zone on the other side of the world but, its 3:17 in the morning in North America!" Norman said.

"Good so I didn't wake you," Doom said sarcastically.

Norman sighed and said "What do you want?"

"I need a favor," Doom said.

"AT 3:17 IN MORNING!" Norman said incredulously.

"It has to do with Loki," Doom said bluntly

Norman was quiet and then he said "What the fuck did you do?"

"I forgot his birthday," Doom said.

"Loki has a birthday?" Norman said.

"Yes, I today when I was defeated, he was going to tell me this morning but I wasn't listening," Doom said.

"Wait, why do you care?" Norman said.

"What do you mean?" Doom asked.

"You have said and I quote 'Loki's just my pawn, with a few benefits.'" Norman quoted.

"Maybe…I've grown…fond of him." Doom worded carefully.

"In other words, he has grown on you and you like him," Norman said.

"Norman…" Doom said.

"Hey, this is what happens when you call me at 3:17 in the morning," Norman said, Doom was pretty sure he was smirking on the other line.

"Ok, Ok, maybe I care about him a little," Doom said.

"Or a lot." Norman retorted.

"The point is I want to make it up to him," Doom said "So are you going to help me or not?"

Norman sighed and said "What do you need?"

"First we need to call Namor and Parker Robbins…."

*o*O*o*

Back in his room Loki was talking to Emma Frost who was annoyed that Loki was calling her at 3:25 in the morning, but listen to him anyway…

"I just can't believe he forgot," Loki cried.

"Loki…" Emma said trying to comfort him the best she could over the phone "Victor's just a jerk, why don't you come stay with me for a few day, like you always do."

"I'm sorry Blondie," Loki said "I gotta stay tomorrow, but I'll came by later."

"Ok, Loki, can I go to bed now," Emma said.

Loki giggled and said "Sure, see ya later." And hung up and went to bed.

*o*O*o*

The next day Loki woke up, to the sun hitting him in the face, he sat up and yawned, then there was a knock at the door…

"Come in," Loki said.

Then Namor walked in in a butler outfit carrying a tray of breakfast, Loki blinked before he started laughing uncontrollably. Namor set the tray down on Loki's lap and blew a kazoo and unfolded a piece of paper and said "Doom request a second chance today, to make up what you have missed, after breakfast in bed you shall follow me to the garden for a romantic picnic in the garden."

Namor refolded the paper and bowed and walked out of Loki's room. Loki looked down to see 2 raisin bagels one with butter the other with Nutella, 4 pork sausage links, 6 strips of pork bacon, and scrambled eggs, Loki's favorite breakfast, Loki smiled and thought _'I wonder what else Victor has planned to day.'_

*o*O*o*

After Loki got ready Namor took him to his favorite place in the garden, where there was a picnic basket, and bouquet of black and red roses, Loki's favorite flower. Loki sat down and Namor stood by the side, then Norman Osborne step into view in the same butler outfit like Namor, Loki lost it, he was holding his sides when a voice said "Glad you like it."

Loki spun around to see Victor in his armor standing next to him.

"I do like seeing our allies dress as butlers," Loki said.

Doom sat down next to him and said "Norman, Namor if you would please."

Norman and Namor unpack the picnic basket, which was filled with all of Loki's favorite food, and laid out the food in front of them. Loki was beaming like he was yesterday as he dug into the meal Doom had prepared and said "Wow, so what's next?"

"We're going to the beach," Doom said showing Loki a packed beach bag.

Loki squeals and said "I'll go change."

Loki ran off, and Namor said "When can I go?"

"After the fireworks," Norman said.

"Why am I even here?" Namor whined.

"Because we threaten to hand you over the S.H.I.E.L.D if you didn't help." Doom reminded him.

"Right…but was the butler costumes necessary?" Namor said.

"Sadly yes," Norman said and Doom chuckled.

*o*O*o*

They all hopped in the jet to Doom's private island, where an umbrella, and beach blanket was.

"Wow, Victor!" Loki said spreading his arms out and spun in one place and laughed.

"You look radiant, Loki." Doom said.

Loki stopped and blushed, the Doom said "To bad you're going to get wet."

"What?" Loki said confused, and then Namor, Norman and Doom sprayed him with water guns and yelled "Water Gun Wars!"

Loki shrieked and grabbed a water gun out of the bag and chased them with it.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki had a towel wrapped around his shoulders and was leaning on Doom, smiling.

"Ok, I have to admit today was a pretty awesome day," Loki said.

"It's not over yet," Doom said and pull out a walkie talkie and said "Ok, Parker light 'em up."

"Got it," Was the response and all of sudden fireworks lit up the sky, and Loki gasped at the message.

'_Happy Birthday Loki.'_

"You did this for me?" Loki said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, so I wanted to make it up to you but doing everything on your birthday list," Doom said handing him his notebook.

Loki took it and say "Thank you, Vicki."

Doom blushed, and Loki said "You know we haven't done everything."

Doom looked at him and Loki's hand wander to his crotch.

*o*O*o*

Elsewhere Norman Osborne, Namor, and Parker Robbins (The Hood) were watching Doom and Loki.

"I think they're cute," Parker said.

"I got to admit, those two were made for each other," Namor said.

"Two psychos in love," Norman said handing everybody more beer.

"A toast to psychotic love," Norman said. Everybody clinked their glasses together and watch the sunset in the other direction.

*o*O*o*

Doom woke up later, to find Loki smiling in his sleep beside him, Doom closed his eyes and thought '_Happy Birthday Loki.'_

*o*O*o*

**Part two of Psychos in Love, hoped you enjoy, Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
